play pretend and lock your heart away
by kingslayers
Summary: Does Teddy ever stop changing, or will he be like that forever? Possible angst  Birthday freeverse for BluEyes444    Love you, Blue :


**A/N: This is dedicated to my Angst Twin, BlueEyes444!**

**Happy belated birthday, Twinzilynikinsizzlebear ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Weasley-Potters, Malfoys or Lupins ) The OC's mentioned are mine ;)**

* * *

play pretend and lock your heart away

* * *

Teddy's colours are always _changing_, yearning for the parents he never had

You're staring as he hugs that girl, locking your heart away in a _glass_ box

And Dominique's a brokenhearted _mirror_ image of who she used to be

Louis is trying to find himself, but he always was a little_ different_, that boy

Molly is covering her _scars_ in ink, because that's what writers do

Fred is playing a part; your box cracks as you watch him _pretend_ to be his namesake

Roxanne is dreaming of_ fairytales_; she always was a little damsel-in-distress

James is handsome and arrogant, a _Marauder_, but he's not Jamie anymore

Albus is trying not to be his father, but he's _trapped_ himself into being someone he's not

Rose is _believing_ in people, because that's what she does, but she can't believe in love.

Lily's still looking for her_ stars_; can't she see her spirit reflected in his eyes?

Lucy's doing her_ d r e a m e r_ thing, and waiting for Lysander to open his e y e s

Hugo's smiling his sweet smiles, and looking happy, because he's _innocent_

* * *

_||Teddy||Victoire||Dominique||Louis||Molly||Fred||Roxanne||James||Albus||Rose||Lily||Lucy||Hugo||_

* * *

Honey, your family is breaking.

But slowly

_[[ever so s l o w l y]]_

it starts to get better

* * *

_||Changing||Glass||Mirror||Different||Scars||Pretend||Fairytale||Marauder||Trapped||Believing||Stars||D r e a m e r||__Innocent_

* * *

Hugo's still smiling his _innocent_ smile, but this time at little Risa Peakes

Lucy's still a _d r e a m e r_, but she's sticking up for herself

Lily's still searching for her _stars_, but she's s l o w e d down enough to look in his e y e s

Rose is still _believing_, and Scorpius Malfoy is teaching her about love

Albus is still _trapped_, but he's breaking free of his lies and pretending

James is still a _Marauder_, but he's starting to remember to be Jamie too

Roxanne is still a _fairytale_ damsel, but Nicholas makes her distress just fade a w a y

Fred is still an actor who plays_ pretend_, but Amanda's teaching him it's not so bad being yourself

Molly's still covering her _scars_ up, but she's letting Louis in to help

Louis is still finding himself, but he's okay with the fact that he's _different_

Dominique is never going to be anymore than a _mirror_ of who she used to be, but Jake's making her shine

* * *

But you and Teddy, babe, he's still _changing_, and you're still holding your _glass_ box so it doesn't c r a c k

* * *

And everybody's whispering

And everybody's wondering

But they're never flat out saying it, no

No, all that happens is little miss brokenhearted holding you at night

Little different boy is shooting glares at mr always changing

Little miss writer girl is hiding her scars with quills sharper than talons

Little actor boy is playing his part, but he's hugging you, when you need it

Little miss damsel is distressed again, but it's for you this time

Little boy Marauder is still joking and laughing, but he's being Jamie for you

Little mr namesake is breaking his bonds & glaring at mr always changing

Little miss cynic is trying to unlearn love so she can blame mr always changing

Little miss spirit is frowning at mr always changing and choosing you

Little miss d r e a m e r is losing dreams in favour of fiery glares

Little boy innocence is more sadsadsad than smiles now

* * *

And honey, you cry and cry as you realise it's you and mr always changing who's doing this to them.

And princess, it's killing you.

* * *

So you pretend.

You pretend not to see Dominique's eyes flash with concern when you enter the room, or Louis shoot a reproachful glance at Teddy.

You pretend that Molly's not scaring you to death with her quills sharper than talons, and that it doesn't hurt that Fred is acting around you again.

You pretend that it doesn't bother you that Roxanne's eyes are full of sadness when she looks at you, and that it doesn't kill you that James isn't Jamie anymore, because you and Teddy showed him that opening his heart up to people hurts too much.

You pretend that you don't blame yourself when Al sinks into his traps again, and that it doesn't kill you that Rose has stopped believing in people.

You pretend that you haven't noticed that Lily's given up on her stars, and that it doesn't cause another crack in your glass box whenever you see Lucy staring angrily at the sky - where did your d r e a m e r go?

You pretend that your glass box isn't s l o w l y breaking when Hugo stares at you with those oh-so-perceptive eyes.

* * *

But most of all, you pretend that you don't love him

.

_[[Teddy Lupin]]_

_._

Except, come on darling,

.

_{{mr always changing}}_

_._

everyone knows you always have

.

_((little boy metamorphagus))_

* * *

So go on, little glass girl, play pretend and lock your heart away.

But when that _oh-so-fragile_ box b r e a k s...

.

.

_Don't let it get cut on the shards_

* * *

**A/N: If you could review, that would be lovely. Even if it's just a ':)' or a ':(', I would appreciate some feedback! And especially if you don't understand something, I always reply to reviews as soon as possible!**

**Jane xx**


End file.
